Bella's Little Challange
by writingstar001
Summary: Bella Laughted knowing what she had done. Would she win the bet, or would she lose. Or would Edward come out on top.


**BPOV**

Bella walks into her bedroom, it was pitch black and she could see nothing. She stumbles around trying to find her light switch, eventual click.

She turns around.

"jesus" As She jumps of fright

Edward is sitting in a chair facing towards her, wearing dark black tinted sun glasses.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing in my room?" Bella stated with a deep tone

"You wanted me to give you an answer to your question." Edward replied

"you mean Tanya?" Bella asked

Edward takes of his sun glasses slowly, Bella can instantly tell he had been crying over something.

"She was devastated beyond repair. I doubt she'll ever trust me again, let alone any other man. Edward said in a saddened voice.

"Well done. Your back at your same old tricks again" Bella joked

"I thought we should celebrate." As he holds up a bottle of vodka

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm expecting some company." Bella continued

"Jasper?" Edward asked

"Not that it's any of your business but yes!!!!. Bella making sure he knew

Edward holds up a letter.

"Its from Jasper" he smiled

Bella quickly snatches the letter out of Edwards hands

"I haven't had a chance to read it, but I'm sure it goes something like "yahdah yahdah yahdah you mean a lot to me. Yahdah yahdah yahdah you are my world. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." he stated sarcastically

"Haha very funny Edward" Bella replied

"Thank you. Now, where were we?" Edward smiled

As Edward remove the cap from the bottle of vodka.

"Oh yeah, the celebration." Edward continued

Edward reaches down and picks up two glasses. He fills them and hands one to Bella.

"What shall we toast to?" Edward asked

"To my triumph, of course." Bella gleamed

"Not my choice of toast, but it's your call. To your triumph over destroying me and Tanya." Edward said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Bella giggles.

"What's so funny?" Edward stated

"Silly little rabbit. My triumph isn't over her. It's over you!!!." As she continued to giggle

"You were very much in love with her and you're still in love with her. But it amused me to make you ashamed of it. You gave up on the first person you ever loved because I called you names. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you chose me over her, but please understand, I never truly loved you, Edward. You're just a toy. A little toy I play with. And now you've completely blown it with her. I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard." As continued

Bella clicks his glass and drinks. Edward doesn't drink. He looks ill.

"In any event, you still owe me" Edward smiling

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately I don't." Bella stated as she looked away

Edward slaps Bella across the face.

"You motherfucker!" Bella screamed

Bella grabs him and starts throwing wild punches. As they fall to the ground.

"Nobody hits me." Bella continued

"Calm down." As Edward rolls on top of her and pins her to the ground.

"Get off me!" Bella continued screaming

"Will you calm down?" Edward asked in a low voice

"Fine! Get off me!" Bella gave up struggling

Edward stood up and gives Bella a hand up. They both catch their breaths.

"I'm very sorry about that Bella. I apologize." In a honest tone

"I accept. Now get out." Bella demanded

"Get out? We had a deal." As Edward crosses his arm

"Didn't you hear what I said?" As Bella pointed at the door

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" Edward asked

He continued

"I don't care what you said, we had an agreement. You've slept with half of the school. so don't tell me you're being choosy now." As Edward perked up.

Bella started to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's just upsetting. You're in love with her. You don't love me anymore." she laughed

"Oh get off it Bella, it was just a contest." As Edward grew impatient

"At first it was, but now it's become something bigger." As Bella tried to change the subject

"Bella, you know I love you. I've always loved you." Edward tried to hide his smirk

"I can't believe you're reacting this way. You're just saying this because you lost the bet." Edward continued

"Is that what you think Edward" As Bella lowered her voice.

Edward nods as Bella sits down on her bed. She slips her underwear off from under her skirt and tosses it aside, spreading her legs.

" Alright, come on, let's get it over with. But mark my words, this is the only time it'll happen." Bella continued

Bella quickly picks up the phone and looks at it, checking the time.

"Whenever you're ready. Just stick it in me. While you're doing that I'm gonna make a phone calls." Bella stated sarcastically

"That's not fair. You're taking all the fun out of it." As Edward crossed his arms

"Then do me a favour and get out" As Bella Stood up

"I'm giving you to the count of three to plop your ass back down on the bed." Edward demanded

"And if I don't?" As Bella smiled

"Then I will consider it a declaration of war. Now One. Two... three." As Edward counted

"I think you have your answer." Bella stated

Edward grabs his Glasses and leaves, SLAMING the door behind him.

As Bella yelled "People used to respect you. They feared you and now you're going to throw that all away. Your a joke"

Poor Edward Bella thought He used to be cool, but now he's just another love-struck faggot. One of the many.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Fucking slut he thinks to himself, as he stomps down the hallway. He reaches into his left pocket and pulls out his phone. By the time he dials the number, he out the front leaning against his car.

Edward beings to pace, while talking on the phone.

"It's desperate that I talk to her."

"I've already told you, she's not home."

"Well please leave a message that I called."

"I'll do that."

Edward hangs up the phone and THROWS it into a mirror, which SMASHES and breaks into a million pieces.

Shit he thinks to himself.

He get in his car collapses on the steering wheel, as he buries his face in his hands. He looks out of the corner of his eye and can see Bella watching him, she had the biggest grin on her face.

Edward quickly put the key in the ignition and speeds of down the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well this is my first decent crack at fan fic story in a long time. Used to be a member here long ago cant remember my account :( lol. Well this story is a little bit of because i want to and to shh my girl friend haha. Well hope you like it. Might get better might get worse wish me luck lol

(✰ ✰)

oOO (_)

║PLEASE Read and Review. ║

oOO

|__||__|

ooO Ooo


End file.
